Intracellular bacterial symbiotes will be cultured in cockroach cell lines in serum-free media to study means of entry, cooperation of cell organelles, survival of microorganisms and immune reactions of host cells. Utilization of cholesterol by cultured cells will be analyzed. Infection of cultured insect cells with microsporida from other species of insects will be aided by changes in physical parameters of media.